Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2-4p)+2(-2p-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2-4p}{)} + 2(-2p-1) $ $ {-4-8p} + 2(-2p-1) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4-8p + {2(}\gray{-2p-1}{)} $ $ -4-8p {-4p-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8p - 4p} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-12p} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12p} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-12p-6$